


A Rival Approaches!

by warships



Category: Homestuck, Jet Set Radio Future
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, HSWC 2k14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warships/pseuds/warships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jet Set Radio/Jet Set Radio Future AU, where Nepeta is getting real tired of the punk who keeps covering her tags with shitty comics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rival Approaches!

“Oh, fur fuck's sake.” Nepeta hissed, grinding to a halt in front of her tag. She'd really thought this one would be safe here, at the very top of Rokakku-Dai Heights. Clearly whoever was defiling her art was a hell of a better skater than a painter. She hadn't even seen this troublemaker at all and she was getting beyond tired of this. It was time. She'd hunt this loser down if it was the last thing she did. She pulled her kitten eared hat down tight over her ears and skated off in furious rage.

Catching this guy wouldn't be easy, she was sure. She, however, was really good at setting traps when the occasion called for it. So set a trap she would. 

Nepeta skated her way down to the lowest level of the Heights, finding a open platform just begging to be tagged. She was actually surprised no one had just yet, but, like Equius would say, she didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth. She pulled her backpack off and set to it, skating back and forth as she laid down the first lines of a masterpiece. 

It took her hours to finish. She stepped back, sweating nearly as much as her best friend as she got a look at the final product. It was huge, giant, XXL. Maybe her finest to date. It was a long mural of a dark green cat with a mouse hanging by it's tail in it's sharp teeth. The cat was all sharp angles and claws, while the mouse was chubby and round. In the background she'd tagged “when the mouse laughs at the cat, there's a hole nearby”. Just enough taunt to draw her rival in.

She grinned, wiped her forehead under her hat and skated around the corner. Now was the hard part. She had to wait for him to show. It wouldn't take too long, hopefully. He'd always tagged over her stuff by the next day when she returned. So either he was following her around or he took this route everyday. She wouldn't bet on the last one, if he hated her as much as she hated him.

She settled down on the concrete side walk and watched her tag dry in the setting sun. Everything turned orange and soft, pink at the edges of the horizon. She ate a tuna sandwich she'd had stashed away in the quiet and suspiciously glanced at every passerby. Nothing. 

It got dark fast. Night descended and the street lights started flickering on and off in intervals. Rokakku-Dai Heights wasn't a great spot for tagging this late. It was too hard to see what you were doing. So maybe he wouldn't show up until sunrise the next morning? Nepeta was about to leave and catch a small cat nap before dawn. Then she heard it. The unmistakable sound of skates grinding a railing.

She saw his skates first. Jet black with bright red stripes dashing across the sides. He was thin but not as skinny as she thought he'd be, wearing tight jeans and a red t-shirt with a shattered record on it. His hair was blonde and he had the weirdest pair of goggles she'd ever seen on. They were completely black and strapped firmly in place. That sort of explained why his art was so crappy. How could he see anything in those?

The douchebag pulled up and skidded to a stop in front of her tag. He smirked. He fucking smirked and then his goggles lit up LED red. Just as he reached for the can of paint in his back pocket, she lunged. She body checked him so hard he went flying to the ground, sliding a full three feet. 

Nepeta pounced, her own spray can up and pointed right in his face. “Don't move, dirt bag, or I'll spray.”

“I hope that shit's non-toxic,” he just grinned, lifting his hands in surrender. As if she'd let him go after all the shit he'd pulled. 

“It's not.” she threatened. “But you had this coming fur putting all those clawful comics all over my tags. Unfurtunately fur you, you had no idea who you were messing with.”

“You actually use cat puns in like, everyday conversations? That's so adorable I might vomit-” He was cut off roughly by an arm shoved across his throat. “Ha- no need to get your tail in a twist, Nepeta.”

“You- how do you know my name?” She said, pulling back her arm slightly to let him speak.

“Easy- I asked around. I'm Dave.” 

“That doesn't answer my question, _Dave_.” She glared heatedly.

“I saw you skating once with that big guy... Equine?-”

“Equius.”

“Equius. You were like... amazing. And your tags wooo. Man, you're a talented neko. So I decided... I'd mess up your pretty art because you piss me off...” He said the last part slowly, almost alluringly. She froze, staring at those stupid light up goggles, blindsided by his admiration. Then, blindsided as he pressed their lips together. Cats land on their feet, though, and she reacted fast, shoving him into the ground and biting his lower lip before pulling away. 

“You've got to be kitten me.”


End file.
